


Most Wanted: Piper Chapman

by ACoolkid



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoolkid/pseuds/ACoolkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the greenhouse after season 3. Piper stops the attack but she comes clean with Alex about what happens with her in  Paris and why she really left. Will Piper be alright? Will vauseman still be together or will their pain be too much to forgive each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cats Out Of The Bag

In the greenhouse Adin was still holding the gun at Alex. Meanwhile Piper was confused as to why no one was around. There was no noise. Only person she found was Lolly. "Where's Alex?" Piper asked confused. "She's in the greenhouse finishing up" Lolly whispered as she continued to go to her bunk. Piper ran to the greenhouse but she heard a familiar whisper. Shit its one of Kubras men she thought to herself.  
Piper took a deep breath before opening the door, she didn't know what she was going to do but it had to be something. "STOP, Leave Alex Alone!" Piper yelled. Alex looked over at her panicked but confused. "Oh if it isn’t your blonde of a girlfriend, what was your name again? “The man asked. "Piper...Piper Chapman" Piper replied. "Oh yes, you were Kubra's playmate whilst he sent Alex out to sell the goods, you remember" he smirked. Alex looked over at Piper really confused. Piper froze. "Playmate isn’t the term I would go for, more like he just raped me constantly and I couldn’t say anything because he would kill Alex. No playing involved,” Piper replied. The man slapped piper in the face with the gun. "Shut Up! I'm guessing you never told Alex because by looking at her face...She looks bewildered. Piper looked over at Alex for a split second. 

Piper knew what she was about to say/ do would get her killed but she loved Alex and even though she fucked up over the last few months of them both being here she needed to fix her mistakes. Alex once said she needed to face up to her actions. This was her chance. It was stupid, but she was worth the risk. "Kill me instead of Alex" Piper asked. "Kill You? Why?" the man asked with a smirk. "If I’m dead. It will kill her slowly" Piper replied not looking at Alex's gaze. 

 

"PIPER NO!" Alex realizing what she just said. "Hm.Okay" he smirked. Piper mentally braced herself. The door burst open and it was Healy. "HEY NO GUNS IN HERE UNLESS I SAY SO!” The guy didn't want to fail kubra so he shot two bullets into Piper and one into himself. Piper fell to the floor. Alex ran to catch her. "Piper! Stay with me! Alex let tears fall. "Al? I'm sorry...I heart you..." were the last words Piper said. Alex looked up at Healy and mouthed thank you.  
Piper was rushed to hospital with two gunshots. The both just missed her heart. But that didn't mean she would survive this. No it meant she had to fight. It had been hours after her surgery and she still showed no signs of waking up. Alex was allowed to see her; Healy gave her permission to sit with her tonight. "Piper, Your stupid, but I love you". "This should have been me and not you, why do u always have to be the hero,” Alex said almost crying again. Piper was looking at Alex and looking at herself. 

She wanted to hold Alex and tell her she would be fine. But she wasn't. Piper hadn't woken up for months. Alex tried to visit when she could. Some days she didn't want to. She had almost given up on Piper. Alex hated to think that way. She knew Chapman was strong but she was also stupid. Alex had begun to skip meals and just sit in the Library or her Bunk and read. She found a note on her bed. "Found this on piper's bunk it was addressed to you" whispered Red.  
The letter read.

Dear Alex,  
You're probably never going to read this because you’re still mad at me for the pantie thing and Stella. I understand. I'm a fuck up. I hurt you more times than I can count. I don't deserve your love. If they ask about the pantie business I’ll come clean. They'll send me to Max and I’ll be out of your hair. Maybe if I go to MAX I can get them to swap me with Nicky. So you'll at least have someone. I heart you Alex. .

Before Alex could read the rest of this letter. She heard her name being called to Healy's office.  
"Ah Alex There you are, take a seat" smiled Healy. "So about Piper Chapman..."his smile was still there. "You can go see her now". "No lesbian activity though". Alex smiled a little but wasn't sure what she would find at the hospital.  
Piper was awake. "Good morning Chapman “smiled the Nurse. "Fuck I survived" mutter Piper. "You didn't want to make it?" said the Nurse concerned. "I fucked up with a lover of mine and I don't think she will ever forgive me, so dying would of being painless compared to the pain I’m going to feel seeing her everyday" Piper whispered. "Well I’m happy you are still here" nurse smiled leaving the room. Alex watched her from outside. "You can go in now Ms. Vause". Piper looked up shocked. "Hey, Pipes" smiled Alex Weakly. Piper remained silent not sure if she was going crazy or Alex was actually here. "I'm really here Piper" Alex whispers whilst holding pipers hand and rubbing her hand with her thumb soothingly.


	2. The News

Piper still couldn’t believe that Alex was sitting next to her holding her hand. She had been watching Piper sleep all night. Healy due to the possible charges for hiring someone who almost killed an inmate doesn't sit well with the CO's of Litchfield, they allowed Alex to stay until Piper was no longer in a critical state. Alex didn't care she just wanted to make sure Piper was okay. Especially after her stupid heroic move. "Al?" Piper said weakly. 

"Yes Pipes?" replied a relieved Alex. "I'm sorry.... for everything" Piper said quietly. Alex swallowed her emotions. 

"We can talk about that later when your 100% better, no need to be worrying about other things" Alex smiled faintly. 

A nurse came in and turned on the T.V. "I thought you two would appreciate this news". "It seems to be that drug dealer that goes by the name of Kubra had been shot dead in his apartment only a few hours ago." Loudly announced by a journalist. 

Alex let a sigh of relief. Piper just smiled faintly and kissed Alex's hand softly. "I'll leave u to it" the nurse said as she walked out the door locking it behind her. "Well that’s good news Al" Piper said looking to Alex. 

"Yeah I just wish I could of gotten revenge for what he did to you,” whispered Alex feeling really guilty. 

Alex was allowed to sleep next to Piper on the seat beside her. She was dreaming of that night back in Paris. How she could see herself ignoring Piper and being so focused on work. Work was important but not more important than her beautiful blonde haired blue-eyed girlfriend. She started to stir in her sleep when the memory of Piper leaving came flooding into her already gruesome nightmare. Piper woke up to see Alex shaking in her sleep. She tried to wake her up. "Alex? Al? It’s okay shh I'm here" Piper tried. 

It wasn't working so she decided to sing to her. "Nothing’s going to harm you. Not while I'm around. Nothing’s going to harm you, darling Not while I'm around" Piper sang softly to attempt to comfort a shaken up Alex. In her dream Alex started to hear a familiar voice, the song rang through her dream as she relaxed she woke up to a singing Piper. Alex smiled she loved it when Piper sang to her especially if it was Sweeney Todd one of her favorite movies. 

"Pipes?" Alex called out which was music to Piper's ears.  
"I'm here" Piper said holding Alex's hand rubbing it soothingly.   
"Bad dream?" asked Piper softly. "Yeah, I was back in Paris" Alex looks up to Piper who had her head down.   
"Hey. Hey its alright, I was reliving the moment I shut you out, I’m the bad guy not you" Alex tried to get that smile she really wanted to see from this beautiful girl in front of her.

Before she could get another cute moment the nurse came in. "Sorry to interrupt i just wanted to let you ladies know you both with be heading back to Litchfield in the morning" the nurse smiled as she left.

"I guess all good things come to an end" smiled Piper.   
"What you like it here?" asked a really confused Alex.  
"No, but this bed is amazing compared to prison and you're talking to me, I'm afraid." before she could continue "I'll still be here even when we get back to Litchfield" smiled Alex as she reached up and kissed Pipers bruised cheek softly. 

"To be honest I miss the food" said a weak smile from Piper's face.   
"Okay, they definitely giving you some good drugs there Piper" she said whilst laughing at Piper.   
"Come be my little spoon" Whispered Piper.  
"I'm not sure I’m allowed to Pipes" Alex replied. Piper now with a serious look and a demanding tone "Be my little spoon Alex.  
” "Whoa okay miss pantie lord, don't get your panties into a twist I’m coming". Alex got in bed and became the little spoon. This interaction was a little weird for Alex because usually she was big spoon. She felt safe as a little spoon and fell asleep in Pipers grasp. Just before morning Alex got out of the spooning and sat in the chair to watch her. 

 

The guards came in and took them to the van. "Welcome back ladies", smiles a Pennsatucky.   
Alex and Piper say, "Thanks" both really confused as to why she was being so nice to the both of them.   
"You're in the same cubes as before, lunch is soon so I suppose I’ll see you in there, good to see you guys back" she yelled to Alex and Piper as they walked into Litchfield. There were a lot of vacant stares as they walked into the building. Alex dropped Piper off at her cube before walking to her own.   
"See you at lunch then" Smiled Piper.   
"Chapman are you asking me out on a date?" Replied a smirking Alex.   
"I'll take that as a yes, see you there Vause" giggled Piper. Alex laughed; she reached her Bunk and changed into clean uniform as she was still wearing the clothes from the greenhouse. Walking towards the cafeteria she saw her blue-eyed Piper sitting with a familiar face. 

"VAUSE! I'M BACK DID YOU MISS ME!" is yelled in her direction by a medium height chick with blonde messy hair. Only one person called her Vause. Nicky! Alex smiled in the direction of the voice.   
Walking over she yelled "GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK NICHOLS". The crew was back together. Nicky had returned a day ago. She was clean from any of the drugs when the test came back; there was no reason to keep her down in MAX. Nicky had been happy to be back but she was really happy to see her little family back safe and sound. 

Nothing else could go wrong, or could it?


End file.
